


Obbligo, giudizio o verità?

by Hiddlesthug



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesthug/pseuds/Hiddlesthug
Summary: «"Obbligo, giudizio o verità?" domanda Connie."Giudizio." è la risposta decisa del ragazzo, che vede i propri compagni avvicinarsi per decidere chi o cosa fargli votare."Vota da 1 a 10 il sedere del caporale Levi." è Connie a parlare, ed Eren per poco non si strozza con la sua stessa saliva. Fissa Armin e Mikasa, che però stanno ridendo sotto i baffi anche loro. 'Begli amici', pensa."H-ho cambiato idea: obbligo." balbetta, ed i compagni si avvicinano di nuovo per consultarsi."Vai dal caporale Levi e toccagli il sedere." è Jean a parlare stavolta, e se uno sguardo potesse fulminare adesso sarebbe già cenere."Obbligo? Ho detto verità." dice Eren mantenendo il controllo della propria voce."Ti piace il sedere del caporale Levi?" domanda allora Connie, ed Eren sente mancare l'aria. Che razza di domanda è?»





	

**Author's Note:**

> È la prima one-shot che ho scritto in questo fandom,  
> e ho deciso di pubblicarla anche qui.  
> L'idea per mi è venuta una notte  
> dopo aver letto una headcanon su tumbrl.  
> Buona lettura~

 

 

 

La luce della luna penetra nella stanza dei soldati dell'Armata Ricognitiva, stanza piena di vita nonostante sia notte fonda. Questo perché Connie e Sasha, annoiati, hanno proposto di giocare a 'Obbligo, giudizio e verità' ai loro ex compagni d'addestramento ed attuali compagni di squadra, ed essendo le ragazze inferiori numericamente (oltre Sasha c'erano solo Mikasa, Ymir e Christa) hanno deciso di riunirsi tutti nella stanza dei ragazzi.  
"Le regole sono semplici: girerò questa bottiglia, e quando si fermerà, la persona da essa indicata dovrà decidere fra obbedire a quello che gli diremo di fare, giudicare una persona o una cosa noi decisa e dire la verità sulla domanda da noi fatta. Tutto chiaro?" spiega Connie, tenendo in mano una bottiglia di plastica rubata dalle cucine. Gli altri ragazzi annuiscono, mentre si dispongono a cerchio sul pavimento.  
"Posso girarla io?" domanda eccitata Sasha, mentre mangia un biscotto.  
"Okay." le sorride Connie e la ragazza inizia a far girare la bottiglia messa al centro del gruppo, che fissa la bottiglia in modo differente: c'è chi come Armin la fissa con ansia, chi come Mikasa o Ymir la fissa indifferente e chi come Reiner la fissa curioso.  
"Ad iniziare il gioco sarà..." inizia Connie, mentre la bottiglia rallenta fino a fermarsi. "Reiner!" esclama, e tutti si girano verso il ragazzo biondo, che fissa la bottiglia sorpreso. "Allora: obbligo, giudizio o verità?"  
"Giudizio." risponde il ragazzo, e tutti gli altri si avvicinano per decidere chi o cosa fargli giudicare.  
"Vota da uno a dieci Christa." è Sasha a parlare, ignorando lo sguardo omicida di Ymir, mentre cerca un altro biscotto nella confezione quasi vuota.  
Passa qualche secondo prima che Reiner risponda. "Nove." è la risposta data, e riceve uno sguardo di approvazione da Ymir.  
"Il prossimo!" esclama Connie. "Jean tocca a te, cosa scegli?"  
"Verità." risponde il ragazzo.  
"Indossi una maschera per nascondere la tua brutta faccia di cavallo?" domanda Eren, prima ancora che gli altri possano decidere la domanda da fare, e deve intervenire Mikasa per impedire ai due ragazzi di prendersi a pugni.  
Passa il tempo e tutti hanno visto la bottiglia fermarsi davanti a loro, perfino Mikasa che ha dovuto giudicare le tecniche di combattimento di Armin. "Come stratega ti do un dieci, ma nel combattimento 7. Scusa Armin" aveva risposto la ragazza, sincera come sempre.  
"E adesso è il turno di Eren, finalmente!" esclama Sasha, e tutti si girano verso il ragazzo che fissa la bottiglia insofferente... Chissà cosa gli faranno dire o fare, hanno già un'espressione inquietante sul viso.  
"Obbligo, giudizio o verità?" domanda Connie.  
"Giudizio." è la risposta decisa del ragazzo, che vede i propri compagni avvicinarsi per decidere chi o cosa fargli votare, e non può non aver un po' di timore di cosa decideranno.  
"Vota da 1 a 10 il sedere del caporale Levi." è Connie a parlare, ed Eren per poco non si strozza con la sua stessa saliva. Fissa Armin e Mikasa, che però stanno ridendo sotto i baffi anche loro. 'Begli amici', pensa.  
"H-ho cambiato idea: obbligo." balbetta, ed i compagni si avvicinano di nuovo per consultarsi.  
"Vai dal caporale Levi e toccagli il sedere." è Jean a parlare stavolta, e se uno sguardo potesse fulminare adesso sarebbe già cenere.  
"Obbligo? Ho detto verità." dice Eren mantenendo il controllo della propria voce, nonostante stia iniziando a sentire caldo. Perché la finestra è chiusa?  
"Ti piace il sedere del caporale Levi?" domanda allora Connie, ed Eren sente mancare l'aria. Che razza di domanda è?  
"Che razza di domanda è?" domanda infatti, ormai rosso in viso.  
"È una domanda semplice, Eren." risponde Armin pacatamente, facendo dubitare al ragazzo della loro amicizia: gli amici non dovrebbero sostenersi a vicenda?  
"Infatti Eren. Ad esempio per me è un dieci." interviene Sasha, correggendosi con un "Nove." quando vede l'espressione offesa di Connie.  
"E ci chiedevamo quale fosse la tua opinione, visto che ti abbiamo visto sbavare più volte dietro al caporale Le-" lo sfotte Jean divertito dal colorito dell'amico, diventato simile a quello di un pomodoro.  
"Vuoi stare zitto?!" urla Eren interrompendo. "Vuoi che ci senta?" continua, con un tono di voce più basso.  
Passa qualche secondo di silenzio, in cui tutti fissano il ragazzo: Connie e Ymir divertiti, Berthold, Reiner, Christa e Armin sembrano invece un pó dispiaciuti per la posizione scomoda in cui il ragazzo si trova ma al tempo stesso curiosi della risposta, Sasha in attesa della risposta lo fissa mentre mangia un biscotto ('Ma non le finiscono mai quei biscotti?', si chiede Eren) e Mikasa.. Mikasa lo fissa con un espressione di sfottimento sul viso. Che delusione, pensava di poter ricevere sostegno almeno da lei, ma invece anche lei aspetta la sua risposta.  
"Allora? Stiamo aspettando Eren." lo sfotte ancora Jean, sinceramente divertito nel vedere Eren in disagio.  
Eren pensa velocemente ad una risposta: il caporale Levi è un uomo di bell'aspetto. Tutto in lui attrae Eren: dai suoi occhi gelidi e distanti al modo in cui cammina, tutto provoca in lui... _certe_ reazioni. Ma il suo fondoschiena è diverso. Più volte Eren si è ritrovato a fissarlo, e più volte è stato protagonista delle sue... _fantasie_. È il fondoschiena più bello e attraente che Eren abbia mai visto, ma questo non può certo dirlo ai suoi compagni.  
Sospira, pentendosi di non essere andando a letto. "Sì." risponde infine.  
"Sì cosa?" domanda Jean. "Trovi attraente il caporale Levi o il suo fondoschiena? O forse entrambi, a giudicare dal rossore del tuo viso?" continua, ma questa volta viene messo a tacere da Mikasa.  
"Eren ha già risposto alla vostra domanda. Andiamo avanti." dice con tono gelido e deciso, e subito Jean fa girare la bottiglia, messo in soggezione dalla ragazza di cui un tempo era innamorato.  
Eren sospira sollevato, ma le espressioni dei suoi due migliori amici, Armin e Mikasa, gli fanno capire che per lui non è ancora finita.

 

Quella notte dopo che tutti sono tornati ai propri letti e le ragazze nella propria camera, ma prima Mikasa gli ha lanciato uno sguardo che significava solo una cosa: tu mi devi delle spiegazioni.  
Adesso è mattina, ed i nuovi soldati della Legione Esplorativa stanno finendo di pulire e sellare i propri cavalli in silenzio. Ogni tanto qualcuno lancia un'occhiata divertita ad Eren che però è immerso nei pensieri, cercando di capire cosa può volergli dire l'amica. È così concentrato che non si accorge neanche dell'arrivo del caporale Levi.  
"Jaeger." lo chiama questi a gran voce, ed Eren sussulta nel sentire quella voce. "Sella il tuo cavallo, non abbiamo tutta la mattinata da perdere." gli ordina, per poi dirigersi sul proprio cavallo.  
Eren è appena salito sul proprio cavallo e sta raggiungendo i propri amici, già pronti da diversi minuti.  
"Ed Eren." lo chiama Levi, avvicinandosi a lui col proprio cavallo. "Cerca di non sbavare questa volta." aggiunge, raggiungendo poi Erwin e Hanjii a capofila.  
Ed Eren vede i suoi compagni girarsi di scatto. 'Maledetta faccia di cavallo che deve sempre urlare' pensa fissando Jean, ricordando come la sera prima abbia urlato mentre parlavano di Lev-. Una certezza fa congelare il sangue di Eren: Levi ha sentito. Ha sentito le domande dei suoi amici, ed anche la sua risposta.  
Raggiunge meccanicamente i due migliori amici, pensando che forse è arrivato il momento di cambiare identità e scappare via, evitando così questa situazione imbarazzante.  
"Che succede Eren?" domanda Armin preoccupato.  
"Succede che vi odio, tutti voi." sussurra a denti stretti il ragazzo, ma i compagni vicini a lui riescono a sentirlo e scoppiano a ridere.  
Lo sguardo omicida del Caporale Levi, però, li fa congelare sul posto, ed Eren non può che ringraziarlo mentalmente.


End file.
